


Так пусть сгорит дотла

by ladno



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Люблю и вечно буду любить





	Так пусть сгорит дотла

Год выдался урожайным, и в день середины осени, празднуя окончание жатвы, люди поют торжественные, благодарственные гимны ветру, солнцу и дождю. Курятся благовония возле заваленных дарами алтарей, а вечером на площади разгораются жаркие костры. Гуляет вся деревня, быстро пустеют выкаченные из погребов бочонки со сладким фруктовым вином – даже свадьбу дочери сельского старосты отмечали не с таким размахом.   
Поют скрипки и флейты, звенят бубны и колокольцы, вплетённые в волосы принарядившихся по случаю праздника в свои самые лучшие платья девушек. Цветные ленты, пышные венки и танцы, танцы, танцы. Донгын не слишком хорош в этом, и потому сидит в стороне, наблюдая – улыбка расцветает на его губах, когда раз за разом взгляд выхватывает из веселящейся толпы одного-единственного человека. Волосы его, ярко-алые, напоминают пламя, к которому он подходит так неосмотрительно близко: словно сам он – обжигающая, озорная искорка.   
Минхёк смеётся, открыто и искренне. Донгын не слышит со своего места, но и видеть ему достаточно. Когда Минхёк вот такой – ему самому становится спокойно и легко. Когда Минхёк танцует, словно за спиной его распустились крылья, когда отпускает самого себя на волю – сердце Донгына танцует вместе с ним.  
Веселье длится долго; высокие костры превращаются в скопище тлеющих углей, лунный свет становится всё тусклее и природа замирает, предвещая скорый рассвет. Молодёжь убегает к реке – спустить на воду кораблики-светлячки и в последний раз вознести богам молитвы о том, чтобы и в следующем году они были милостивы и не оставили на произвол судьбы.   
Минхёк останавливает его на узкой тропинке в роще, берёт за руку – одним корабликом, одним голосом в дружном хоре других голосов меньше. Боги не заметят, а до восхода солнца не так уж много времени, пусть после празднества большинство селян будет отсыпаться полдня. Колдовские глаза Минхёка мягко сияют в постепенно отступающем мраке, словно впитали в себя лунный свет, а у губ его всё тот же сладкий привкус вина.   
К маленькому домику на речном обрыве, стоящему обособленно от всех остальных, они бегут – потому что времени им никогда не будет хватать. Минхёк смеётся, и его смех Донгын собирает поцелуями; щекотно. Пальцы снова дрожат, касаясь обнажённой кожи, что нежнее шёлка. Донгын не уверен, можно ли любить его ещё больше; но он, кажется, любит, и сердце у него в груди стучит неровно рядом с этим человеком, и нежность заполняет до краёв. В исступлении, он готов целовать эти тёплые, целебными травами и отварами пахнущие руки, обнимать его часами, гладить мягкие волосы.   
\- Что же ты медлишь?.. – Минхёк шепчет так тихо, что песни, стелящиеся над речной водой, словно туман, почти заглушают его голос.  
\- Любуюсь, - выдыхает Донгын, хотя в доме темно и что он может рассмотреть?  
\- И так весь день на меня глядел.  
\- Мне всё мало.  
Как же дурманят его запахи, живущие в знахарском доме. Календула, зверобой и душица, медуница и горечавка – не распознаешь все, да и откуда ему знать столько целебных трав. Как дурманит его близость Минхёка, прикосновения и взгляды – он словно околдован, и сам себе уже давно чужой. Приворожён, быть может? Кто знает, чему учила юного знахаря его бабка-ведунья.  
\- Снова мысли терзают?..  
\- Не важно. Не важно, пока ты рядом.  
И точно, прав был Донгын, сравнивая Минхёка с искрой – тот вспыхивает под его прикосновениями, под его поцелуями, опаляет жаром страсти своей безудержной, и Донгын сгорает в пепел вместе с ним, снова и снова.   
А наутро ему нужно забыть, нужно бежать, чтобы другие не узнали, не заподозрили ничего. Он клянётся, что любит – небо свидетель тому, - и вечно будет любить.  
***  
Донгын отправляется с торговцами и несколькими братьями-охотниками в долгий путь до города – близится зима, и добытые на охоте меха пойдут по хорошей цене. В напутствие он получает грустный взгляд и самодельный амулет, заговорённый и благословлённый у семи ветров. В темноте их последней ночи, по новой луне, Минхёк тихо просит возвращаться скорее – и молчит о дурном предчувствии, что не даёт ему покоя.   
Донгын обещает ему привезти из города тех редких порошков, что здесь не найти, а тот отмахивается – сам себя привези, больше ничего не нужно. И не смеётся, как обычно. С тяжёлым сердцем оставляет его Донгын, но дорога и северные ветра, предвестники надвигающихся холодов, быстро приводят в чувство. Только покалывает изредка в груди да дни тянутся слишком медленно.   
Он возвращается, когда луна идёт на убыль и заморозки по ночам затягивают землю белым кружевом инея – возвращается, наигрывая весёлые песни на губной гармошке, с полными карманами собранных по дороге зимних ягод. Но что-то не так, и никто не выходит встречать вернувшихся. На улицах пусто, многие окна заколочены. И даже гармошка звучит теперь глухо и безжизненно.   
Только дымок, поднимающийся над некоторыми крышами, говорит о том, что когда-то здесь обитало множество приветливых людей.

Донгын бежит так быстро, как позволяют ему ноги – холодный воздух жжёт горло и сушит глаза, но ужас намного сильнее. Ужас такой, какого он не испытывал ни разу в своей жизни, даже когда загонял крупного зверя. Он вламывается в знахарский дом без стука, и на миг от сердца отлегает – в комнате горит очаг, жарко натоплено, пахнет совсем как раньше, по-особенному, чуть с горчинкой. Календула, зверобой и душица, медуница и горечавка…  
Минхёк сидит за столом, ссутулившись и втянув голову в плечи, будто мёрзнет. На звук едва оборачивается, и Донгын пугается того, что видит. Всего месяц его не было, а Минхёк обратился в бледную тень – бесцветную, измождённую и ломкую, как высушенные между страниц толстой старой книги цветы.   
Он не улыбается, и нет в его потухших глазах колдовства. Угасло живое пламя, остался пепел.  
\- Я дождался, - голос Минхёка шелестит, как осенние листья на зимнем ветру, когда Донгын падает на колени перед ним, сжимает его ладони и пугается снова – кажется, что так легко порвать натянувшуюся, истончившуюся, чересчур холодную кожу.   
\- Что же случилось здесь такое?..   
\- Я старался, Донгыни… Видят боги, я старался.   
И он плачет. Бессильно, горько и совсем безысходно, всё повторяя, что старался, как мог, но ничего не получилось. Совсем ничего, и ему уже тоже осталось совсем немного. Донгына трясёт мелкой дрожью, но он не разжимает объятий.  
Несколько раз Минхёк теряет сознание, и тогда Донгын пытается поцелуями вдохнуть в него хоть немного жизни. Ему не жалко, лишь бы прекратился этот леденящий ужас, лишь бы он вернулся оттуда, куда неведомая сила тащит его так безжалостно.  
Минхёк клянётся, что любит и вечно будет любить, но Донгын зажимает его рот ладонью – слишком много панического отчаяния в голосе, слишком густой туман застилает глаза, которые едва ли способны увидеть теперь его лицо. Пусть лучше молчит, чем прощается; Донгын молча молится всем известным ему богам, и слёзы душат его, не достигая сухих, больных глаз. Быть может, к утру станет легче.   
Когда первые лучи солнца выглядывают из-за горизонта, тревожный сон смыкает веки Донгына. Минхёк перестаёт дышать.  
***  
Что за болезнь бедой пришла в деревню и унесла за собой жизни чуть ли не половины – никто так и не понял. Старуха-травница рассказала ему, как вместе с Минхёком они ломали головы и пробовали, пробовали, пробовали сделать хоть что-то. Без толку; кого болезнь выбирала, тот и шёл вместе с ней.   
Донгын бродил по опустевшей деревне, где совсем недавно праздновали, пели, танцевали; где жизнь бурлила, и каждый приветствовал его, как родного. Печатью скорби были отмечены те, кто остался, знаком смерти отмечен был каждый дом.   
Он давно перестал спрашивать богов, за что – боги всегда были глухи и немы. 

Минхёк всё ещё лежал там. Полный неизбывной тоски, с тенью мучений, навсегда отразившейся на его лице – он никогда не был таким при жизни, и Донгыну тошно было смотреть. Но и не смотреть он не мог.  
В выстывшей комнате он опускался на колени перед лежанкой, которую так часто делили вдвоём, он брал холодную руку в свои ладони. Клал голову на грудь, в которой больше не билось сердце, припадал к безжизненным, посиневшим губам.   
Нет, Минхёка больше не было здесь, и ему никогда не дождаться вновь ответа. Не увидеть, как изгибаются эти губы в самой прекрасной улыбке. Не увидеть отражающийся в глазах свет звёзд. Не почувствовать тепла и не обратиться в пепел, как когда под покровом ночи они доказывали друг другу свою любовь.  
Донгын знает, что его пора отпустить. Пора, как положено по обряду, предать его тело земле или огню. Но где взять силы на это? Донгын снова и снова гладит и перебирает его волосы, положив голову к себе на колени. Нет, никто их не посмеет разлучить – как безумный, он повторяет это снова и снова, он проклинает всех, и ядовитая злоба разъедает его изнутри. Сердце болит, болит, болит и сочится чёрным ядом, в котором всё горе, вся ненависть, все непролитые слёзы.  
Как же он тоскует. 

На шестой день Донгын разжигает огонь в очаге. Собирает все развешанные по дому вязанки трав, все порошки, приносит дрова, чтобы горело жарче, ещё жарче. Амулет, заговорённый у семи ветров, летит в огонь, и Донгын неотрывно смотрит, как тот медленно исчезает, поглощённый диким танцем.   
Он выпускает пламя из очага, и пляска несётся дальше. Календула, зверобой и душица, медуница и горечавка… Красный, жёлтый, рыжий, золотой – все краски осени вспыхивают ярко, несмотря на начало зимы. В переплетении бликов на коже Донгыну кажется, что ресницы Минхёка шевелятся, что подрагивают его веки и изгибаются губы – словно он вот-вот проснётся, откроет снова глаза.   
Донгын обнимает его, безвольную куклу с восковой кожей, и обещает, что они обязательно будут вместе. Смеётся и плачет, когда огонь вгрызается в штаны и рубашку, кусает ноги, руки и лицо.   
Обязательно. Вместе.   
Я люблю тебя, небо свидетель тому, и вечно буду любить.


End file.
